


It Made Sense.

by galaxymoth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith cries, kinda angst but really not i swear, this is just some rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymoth/pseuds/galaxymoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made sense. He was in love with Shiro. Who else would he be in love with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Made Sense.

“You’re really something special, you know.” No one had ever said that to him before, and as he sat there getting the cuts on his face treated and a piece of tissue shoved up his nose, Keith realized that he was falling in love. “But you’re an idiot.” Yeah, Keith was in love.

This had happened plenty of times before. Keith got into a fight, got hurt, and sunk back to the orphanage where Shiro would treat his wounds so Keith didn’t get scolded by the adults in charge of the lot. Hell, it happened so many times Shiro almost considered being a doctor instead of a pilot. When Keith realized he was in love, it had just seemed so mundane. There was no explosion of emotion, no mental break down, no shock, no denial, nothing. Keith didn’t flush or react in any way other than tilting his head up when he was told so Shiro could get to the cut on his chin easier. It made sense. He was in love with Shiro. Who else would he be in love with?

 

So nothing change. Keith didn’t act differently. Shiro never would have known if the Kerberos mission hadn’t been announced. If Shiro hadn’t been assigned as the pilot. That was the first time Keith changed.

 

At first, he was just proud. Shiro was fulfilling his dream; he was fulfilling both their dreams. And then, he realized something. Shiro was leaving. For the first time in so long, Shiro wouldn’t be there. Keith would be alone. He would have no one to laugh with, to be himself around, to comfortably talk to about anything and everything. He wouldn’t have Shiro. 

And so, he cried. 

That sweet, wide, proud smile vanished and was replaced with a nearly shocked expression and an abundance of tears. Shiro was started. He was frozen stiff for a moment, and when he finally reached out to touch the other’s shoulder, Keith collapsed into his chest. He sobbed and clung to Shiro’s shirt, neither of their brain’s really processing the situation. 

 

When Keith was finally done crying, they were both sitting on the floor, and Shiro’s arms were tightly wrapped around the other’s lithe frame. 

“It’s only for a few months.” He whispered, “I’ll be back. I won’t be gone forever. It’s not like your parents.” 

 

Except it was. Shiro didn’t come back when he was supposed to. Keith got kicked out of the Garrison for not so secretly searching through files. He got into a fight for the first time in two years. He almost died during that fight. He left the orphanage and stayed in the shack he and his mother used to live in. He searched. He searched and searched and searched for Shiro. But he never cried. 

Until he got Shiro back. Then he sat at the foot at the bed in the tiny shack and sobbed. His hand gently holding onto the sheets. The strangers standing in the dirty building were appalled, but none of them spoke. If any of them tried, another one silenced them until they all left the room for fear of making anything worse.

 

They weren’t sad tears though. They were tears of relief. 

 

When Shiro woke up, and saw Keith laying on the floor, asleep with a tear streaked face, he couldn’t believe it. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through the ends of the other’s hair, causing him to stir. Suddenly, their arms were wrapped around each other and now Shiro was crying too. 

 

And when they kissed, even though it was there first kiss, it felt mundane. It felt like a common occurrence. It made sense. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more sheith in the future. 
> 
> p.s. anything when i write anything with keith in it ? keith is a trans boy. always a trans boy. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @luridboy if u wanna talk about my boys


End file.
